This invention relates to medical instruments and devices and, more particularly, to endocardial electrodes for transthoracic insertion and a cannula-type applicator therefor.
Stimulation of the heart by electrical impulses have aided in the treatment of many heart dysfunctions. The so-called pacer or pacemaker instruments include an external signal source which provides electrical impulses to a connector which is coupled to conductors extending through the thorax to an endocardial electrode. These instruments permit reliable pacing so long as the electrode is in contact with the selected ventricular cavity.
A number of endocardial electrode assemblies have been proposed, but many transthoracicly-inserted electrode assemblies are not provided with a suitable external connector. This results in an undesirable delay in connecting the newly implanted electrode to the pacemaker.